Displays for retail merchandise utilize different types of theft deterrent security systems and methods to discourage shoplifters. Many of these systems and methods include sensors and alarms that are mechanically attached, or are mechanically attached and electrically connected, to the item of merchandise to be protected. When the integrity of the display is compromised, such as by cutting or removing a cable that extends between the security system and the item of merchandise, or by separating the item of merchandise from the security system, an alarm is activated to alert store personnel of a potential theft situation. However, there are generally no known techniques to utilize the power from the item of merchandise and/or to track the location of the item of merchandise once the item is removed from the security system.